Bullied
by VampireShot14
Summary: What really happened in school with Tommy Elliot and how he got those bruises. T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N:**

 **I know I shouldn't be starting a new fic but is a one shot and it just came to me when I was watching this episode. This is set episode 8 in Bruce's school before he gets picked up by Alfred.**

…

…

Bruce walked up the spiral set of stairs on his way to his next lesson. He dodges past people with ease as he does. He looks up and comes to a stop when he sees his inevitable fate. Tommy Elliot and his gang were walking down the stairs towards him.

"Hey, Brucy!" Elliot says as he comes to stand in front of Bruce.  
"It's Bruce. No Y" Bruce said back strongly.  
"No parents either, so I can call you what I like." Elliot retaliates with a smirk.  
"Please get out of my way" Bruce said trying to sound confident.  
"Snobby little jerk, isn't he?" He said smirking at Bruce. "For an Orphan."  
"You're being very unkind." Bruce said. "I don't understand why"  
"Heh, boy, you're a weirdo. Your mother must have-"

He was cut off when Bruce's hand collided with his cheek.  
"Don't talk about my mother." Bruce said slightly angered.

Elliot wiped his cheek where Bruce had hit him and smiled when he pulled his hand away.  
"Oh, really?" He asked with a mischevious look on his face. Bruce gulped as Elliot took a step closer. He grabbed him by his collar. "Let's see about that."

He pushed Bruce back and he fell to the ground with a thud. He had just enough time to look up to see Elliot's clenched fist coming towards him. It connected with the left side of his chin as his head whipped to the side. He clenched his teeth at the unexperienced pain. He kept his head to the side as there were some sniggers from the group.

He looked back at Tommy Elliot to see his fist flying at him again this time connecting with his nose. This was met with another blow to the nose sending a tiny stream of blood out of it. He saw Elliot withdraw his fist as he wiped the small amount of blood away with the back of his hand looking at Elliot dead in the eye. He and his gang were laughing and tears welled up in his eyes.

Elliot's fist collided once again with his face in between his left ear and temple. At this point a tear slipped from his eye as he looked at the floor.

He heard Tommy and his gang laugh as they walk away and down the stairs leaving Bruce on the floor with silent tears coming from his eyes.

He stood Shakely up and proceeded up the stairs and down the corridor. He held his bag tightly to his chest as he tried to stop his tears. He opened the door to the boy's restroom and walked straight to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror.

His eyes were glassy with tears and there were bruises starting to form on his face. His left nostril was red with blood. He sighed and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears.

How was he going to explain this to Alfred? Maybe he wouldn't notice. He would tough. Alfred always notices things.

The end of school bell would be ringing any moment and he would have to come up with an excuse. _I can't do that,_ Bruce thought _Alfred will know I'm lying._

A dreaded sound entered his ears; End of school bell. He sighed and picked up his bag from the floor. He looked at himself one more time before leaving the rest room and heading back down the corridor.

He stopped when he got to the main doors. He saw Alfred standing at the bottom of the stairs. He took a deep breath and pulled his bag toward his chest. He opened the door and ran down the steps.  
"Tad late, master Bruce" Alfred said as he got to the bottom of the stairs. "Oi." Alfred said. He went to run past him and to the car but was cut off by Alfred moving in front of him. "What happened to you?" Alfred asked.  
"'I'm perfectly fine." Bruce replied trying to keep a straight face.  
"What happened?" Alfred pushed, Taking his bag from him and checking him over. He moved his blazer about a bit before Bruce sighed, closed his eyes and answered.  
"Someone spoke disrespectfully about my mother."

"Oh, did they, now?" Alfred said back sincerely. "Well I hope you broke their bastard teeth for them."  
"No." Bruce said his voice breaking slightly and sighing. "He's much bigger than me, and I'm… not good at fighting. Didn't hurt him at all."

Alfred gave him a confused yet stern look. "Not at all?" He asked back in disbelief.

Bruce gasped before ripping his bag from Alfred firm grip. "Don't tell the school!" He said before running to the car.

Alfred watched after him.  
"Not bloody likely."

…

…

…

 **A/N:**

 **Awh, poor Bruce. Well, Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Please tell me what you think by reviewing.**


End file.
